eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Back
I'm Back is a song that appears on The Marshall Mathers LP.It was released as its 4th single in France only. Lyrics Eminem: That's why they call me Slim (slim) Shady! (I'm back) I'm back (I'm back) School Kids: SLIM SHADY! Eminem: I'm back (I'm back) That's why they call me Slim (slim) Shady! (I'm back) I'm back (I'm back) School Choir: SLIM SHADY! Eminem: I'm back (I'm back) That's why they call me Slim (slim) Shady! (I'm back) I'm back (I'm back) School Choir: SLIM SHADY! Eminem: I'm back (I'm back) That's why they call me Slim (er) Shady! (I'm back) I'm back (I'm back) School Choir: SLIM SHADY! SHADY! Eminem: I'm back (I'm back) I murder a rhyme one word at a time, you never Heard of a mind as perverted as mine, you better Get rid of that nine it ain't gonna help What good's it gonna do against a man that strangles himself? I'm waitin' for hell, like hell, shit, I'm anxous as hell Manson, you're safe in that cell, thankful is jail I used to be my mommy's little angel at twelve At thirteen I was putting shells in the gauge on the shelf, I used to Get punked and bullied on my block, till I cut a kitten's head off And stuck it in this kid's mailbox (HEY! MOM! MOM!), I used to give a Fuck, now I could give a fuck less What do I think of sucess? It sucks! Too much press And stress, too much cess, and breasts, too upset It's just, too much mess, I guess, I must just blew up quick (yes) Grew up quick? (no) was raised right? Whatever you say's wrong, whatever I say's right You think of my name now whenever you say hi, became a commodity because I'm W - H - I - T - E, 'cause MTV was so friendly to me, can't wait 'till Kim sees me Now is it worth it? Look at my life. How is it perfect? Read my lips bitch, what, my mouth isn't working? You hear this finger? Oh, it's upside down. Here, let me turn this motherfucker up right now! Chorus: Eminem: That's why they call me Slim (slim) Shady! (I'm back) I'm back (I'm back) School Choir: SLIM SHADY! Eminem: I'm back (I'm back) That's why they call me Slim (slim) Shady! (I'm back) I'm back (I'm back) School Choir: SLIM SHADY! Eminem: I'm back (I'm back) That's why they call me Slim (slim) Shady! (I'm back) I'm back (I'm back) School Choir: SLIM SHADY! Eminem: I'm back (I'm back) That's why they call me Slim (slim) Shady! (shady) (I'm back) I'm back (I'm back) School Choir: SLIM SHADY! Eminem: I'm back (I'm back) I take each individual degenerate's head and reach into it Just to see if he's influenced by me if he listens to music And if he feeds into this shit he's an innocent Victim and becomes a puppet on the string of my tennis shoe (record scratching)...my name is Slim Shady I been crazy way before radio didn't play me The sensational "back, it's the incredible!" With Ken Kaniff who just finds them ineditable it's, Ken Kaniff, on the, internet, tryin' to Lure your kids, with him, INTO BED, it's a Sick world we live in these days "Slim, for pete's sake, put down Christopher Reeve's legs!" Geez! You guys are so sensitive. "Slim it's a touchy subject, try and just don't mention it..." Mind with no sense in it, fried, gets so frentic, 'Cause eyes get so squinted, I'm blind from smoke in 'em With my windows tinted, with nine limos rented, Doin' lines of coke in 'em, with a bunch of guys hoppin' out And all highin' and dosing it And that's where I get my name from That's why they call me Repeat Chorus: I take seven kids from columbine and stand 'em all in line Add an AK-47, a revolver, a nine A Mac-11 and this oughtta solve this problem of mine And that's a whole school of bullies shot up all of the time, 'cause I'm Shady, they call me as crazy as this world was Over this whole Y2K thing, and by the way N'Sync, why do they sing? Am I the only one who realizes they stink? Should I dye my hair pink and care what y'all think? Lip-sync and buy a bigger size of ear rings? That's why I tend to block out when I hear things 'Cause all these fans screamin' is making my ears ring So I just throw up a middle finger and let it linger Longer than the rumor that I was sticking it to Christina 'Cause if I ever stuck it to any singer in showbiz It'd be Jennifer Lopez and Puffy you know this Sorry Puff but I don't give a fuck, if this chick was my own mother, I'd still fuck her with no rubber, and cum inside her And have a son and a new brother, and at the same time, and just say that it ain't mine What's my name? Repeat Chorus: Guess who's back Gue-gue-Guess who's back Guess who's back Gue-gue-Guess who's back Hi Mom D12 Dr Dre Slim Shady 2001 I'm blew out from this blunt fuck.... Video There is no official music video for this song, and the picture is not official accompanyment. Trivia *Eminem later borrows the Columbine line for lyrics to his 2013 single "Rap God" from The Marshall Mathers LP 2. Category:Song Category:The Marshall Mathers LP Category:2000s Category:2001